Just a Dare
by SecretlyAnAspiringAuthor
Summary: The boys of Anubis had no idea what the one magazine all the girls read was telling them. When they finally do, and read the lies they're being told, they will do anything to make the girls realize that they are lies and that they are beautiful, but will it work? I'm really bad at summaries, but give it a chance. It's better than it sounds. First-timer so cut me some slack. :)
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic:  
Just a Dare.  
Chapter 1:

Eddie, Fabian, Alfie, and Jerome were all in Eddie and Fabians room just hanging out and eating some leftover cookies, when Jerome noticed something on Eddie's bedside table.

"Dude, why do you have a fashion and makeup magazine?" Jerome mocked, holding up a magazine with the title "_Critique" _written in bold, fancy letters at the top.

"That's not mine, it's Patricia's. She left it in here." Eddie responded, taking the magazine from his hand.  
"Hey isn't that the one magazine _all_ the girls it the house read?" Alfie said, reading the title.  
"Oh yeah." Fabian said, recognizing the cover.

The boys just stared at the cover, reading the title of the magazine over and over again for a good 5 minutes.

"Who else wants to open it?" Alfie said, breaking the silence.  
They all nodded their heads, extremely curious.

They opened the magazine and flipped through the pages. What the saw was not at all what they were expecting, and certainly not what they wanted to see.

Written at the top of the page were the words "_You're not pretty without makeup." _On the next were the words "_If you're not wearing makeup, than you don't look pretty." _The next had a picture of a model. Pretty girl. No question. But at the top it read "_Do you look like this? No? Then you aren't pretty."_

The boys closed the magazine in horror.

"You guys saw that right?" Eddie asked. Completely shocked.  
"Yep" they all said in unison. Equally horrified.

"Why would the girls read this?" Fabian asked, breaking out of his state of shock.

"I think it's worse than that." Eddie said, deeply dismayed.

"What do you mean?" Jerome asked.

"I think they believe it." Eddie said frowning.

"I think your right..." Fabian said, becoming even sadder.

"We can't let them go on thinking this!" Alfie exclaimed.

They all nodded in agreement.

"But what can we do?" Eddie said confused.  
"Well lets think about this" Fabian said "We need to get the girls to stop believing this. But why do they believe it?" Fabian asked.

"Because they read it everyday?" Jerome suggested.

"Because no one is telling them anything different?" Eddie also suggested.

"Yes!" Fabian said, putting pieces together.

So we know why. But we still don't know how to convince them otherwise." Alfie pointed out.

"Or do we." Fabian said smiling.

They just stared at him, bewildered.

"I have a plan, but it will involve some tricking, which you guys are experts at." Fabian said.

"What do we do?" Jerome asked.

"Well we know they draw what they think is beauty from makeup, jewelry, clothes, ect. right?"

"Yes" they all said, still not seeing the point.

"Well, what do you think would happen if we made them go a whole day, as in 24 hours, without it?" Fabian asked.

"They would hate us, like forever." Jerome replied, the others nodding in agreement.

"Well maybe for the moment, but what if we used that to our advantage? If they don't have what they think makes them pretty, but feel beautiful anyway, they'll stop believing these lies!" Fabian explained, tossing the magazine on the floor.

They had to admit it was a good idea.

"Well? Are you in?"

They pondered the idea for a moment.

"Yep" they agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning was Friday morning. Tonight they put their plan into action.

"Let's go over the plan again." Fabian told them. "Tonight we get the girls to play a game of group truth or dare an-"

"What's group truth or dare?" Alfie asked, very confused.

"Just a version of truth or dare I made up." Fabian explained. The boys snickered at his sudden sneakiness.

"Alright," Fabian went on, "as i said before, tonight we get the girls to play a game of group truth or dare. On the very last dare, we dare them to go all of tomorrow without wearing ANY makeup. Now, they will try to get out of it, but DON'T let them. We're doing this for their own good."

"Ok, but I'm confused on what we're actually suppose to do." Alfie said.

"It's simple. We need the girls to feel pretty without their makeup. So, we need to tell them they are. If they hear it without what they think makes them pretty, then they won't believe the lies in the magazine." Eddie explained. "Got it?"

"Yeah I think so. So you're basically saying: shower them with compliments and stuff?" Alfie said.

"Yeah, basically." Fabian said.

"Alright, easy enough." Jerome said.

"Yeah, for you. Yacker and I aren't exactly "that kind" of couple." Eddie said, realizing this was going to be harder for him.

"Still you need to do this for her." Fabian reminded him. Eddie nodded.

Dinner was soon called and their plan was about to take action.

They were soon finished eating, and it was about to begin.

"Hey, you guys want to play a game of group truth or dare?" Fabian called to them. Specifically the girls.

"What's group truth or dare?" Patricia asked.

"It's where we break up into teams, in this case boys VS girls, and whatever truth question or dare is asked, everyone on the team has to participate in the dare, or answer the question." Fabian explained.

"Okay" the girls agreed

So they gathered in the common room on the couches and began

Truth or dare questions went on for a good hour, but it was really time to start their plan.

"Okay Joy," Fabian asked, "truth or dare?"

"Hmmm, Dare!" Joy said, an excited twinkle in her eye.

The boys glanced at each other, knowing what each other was thinking: "Now".

The boys turned around and huddled together football-style, pretending to be coming up with a new dare.

"Ready for this?" Eddie whispered.

"Ready as we'll ever be." Jerome whispered back.

They turned around, smirked at each other, and said: "We dare all of you to go all of tomorrow without wearing ANY makeup."

"WHAT!" All the girls screamed, horrified.

"No we can't!" Joy said trying to reason with them, but they were not about to back down.

"Why?" They asked, trying to play dumb.

"We're going to look hideous without our makeup!" Patricia said very desperately.

It broke the boys hearts hearing this, especially when they knew why they thought this.

"No you won't." Eddie said to Patricia.

"Yeah, I really will." Patricia said, just as convinced as the others.

"Well sorry, but you still have to do it." Alfie said to the girls.

"And here are the rules to the dare." Jerome added. "You have to go from 8:00am-8:00pm without any makeup at all. And you can't hide in your rooms all day, you have to be down here with us."

Hearing these rules just made them feel worse.

"Fine. But I am NEVER playing this again." Joy said leaving.

All the girls followed except Patricia who followed Eddie into the kitchen.

"Eddie" Patricia said in a whiny voice that Eddie thought was adorable. "Why would you do this to me?"

"Oh come on, it won't be that bad." Eddie said hoping to cheer her up a little.

"Yeah it will. You're going to see me without my makeup, which is like my worst nightmare coming true." Patricia said in an exaggerated tone. "Please don't make me do this!"

"Sorry Yacker, but a dare's a dare." Eddie said before kissing her quickly and following the guys into him and Fabians room.

"So that's a no then?" Patricia called after him.

Eddie nodded his head and entered the room where the guys were sitting waiting for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Eddie entered the room and leaned back against the door.

"Well that went well." Alfie giggled.

"Yeah, not really. They hate us." Eddie said snickering.

"They won't once tomorrow is done." Fabian said.

"Are we ever going to tell them about our little plan?" Jerome asked.

They just stared at each other for a moment. "Nah" they said in unison.

"Alright, tomorrow I'll be in here with Nina." Fabian said. "Eddie, you'll be in the common room area with Patricia, Jerome you'll be in your room with Joy, and Alfie, you'll be with Amber upstairs in her room."

"Yep" they said together.

"Hopefully after tomorrow they won't believe this stuff." Eddie said, looking at the cover of "_Critique"_.

"Yes, but we need to be prepared to be in our rooms all day. We'll need food, water, and things to do with them. Eddie, you won't need to though, since you'll be in the kitchen area. We're going to have to get up early to set up." Fabian reminded them.

"Right" they all said together.

"We all know what to do?" Jerome asked.

"Yep" they said together.

"Alright. Now lets get some sleep."

(_In Joy and Patricia's room)_

"I can't believe they're making us do this!" Joy yelled enraged.

"I know. It's cruel." Amber said, just as upset.

"It isn't fair." Nina said.

"I know. It's like they like to embarrass us!" Patricia said.

"It isn't as bad for you." Joy said. "At least you got a kiss." She stuck her tongue out playfully, which Patricia returned.

"At least we don't have to go to school tomorrow." Nina said, thinking it was the only bright side about the situation.

"Yeah at least the _whole_ school won't be laughing at us." Amber agreed.

"Come on guys. We should probably get some sleep before we're embarrassed tomorrow.

And so they went to sleep dreading the day to come.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Eddie, Jerome, Fabian, and Alfie crept out of their rooms and began gathering supplies and setting up their rooms.

Eddie began setting up the kitchen, dining room, and common room. He set the table up with food and laid out some movies a long with him and Patricia's favorite game to play together.

Fabian, and Jerome brought got small fold out tables with food on them.

Jerome set his room up to look a game room with board games, movies, and video games.

Fabian, with roughly the same things, set up his room with movies and also some books about Ancient Egypt.

Alfie, however, had to put all his things in to a pack to bring up to Ambers room.

It was about 7:30 when the girls alarm clock screamed to life, telling them to get up.

"Ready for this?" Joy asked Patricia

"Ready as I'll ever be." Patricia said sitting up.

The girls were all awake soon enough. They showered quickly and were about to head downstairs.

Patricia was standing in the bathroom when she looked over and saw her eyeliner.

"You can't Patricia." Joy said.

"I know"

"Come on, lets get this over with" Joy said, motioning for Patricia to follow her.

"Hopefully I'll still have some dignity." Patricia said with Joy nodding in agreement.

So they got Nina and Amber and headed down.

"They're coming!" Fabian whisper-shouted when he saw the girls.

The girls reached the bottom of the stairs when Fabian and Jerome poked their heads out of their door.

"Nina" Fabian called.

"Joy-less" Jerome called.

Joy and Nina walked over to their boyfriends and entered their rooms.

Alfie then sauntered up and pulled Amber upstairs, leaving Patricia alone in the hallway.

Patricia walked into the kitchen where Eddie was waiting for her...

Hi!

Sorry I didn't tell you what happens with them yet.

I figured they should all get their own chapter so i didn't want to start one at the end of a chapter.

Don't worry, I'll update tomorrow. I'm thinking it will go Amfie, Fabina, Jeroy, then Peddie.

(saving best for last lol) Well bye!

-Taylor

_"With God, all things are possible." Matthew 19:26_


	5. Chapter 5 Amfie

Alfie was sitting with Amber in her room. They had just eaten and it was time to start.

"So Ambs..." Alfie said to an embarrassed looking Amber

Amber never looked him in the eye. She did not want him to see her without makeup.

"So Alfie..."

"Can I just say something? Just come out with it?"

"Sure?"

"Ok, here it goes... Ambs you are so gorgeous. Like literally model worthy. I'm talking Victoria Beckam Gorgeous." Alfie spewed out.

Amber was completely shocked. That was the last thing she was expecting him to say.

"You think i'm... gorgeous?"

"Absolutely."

Amber was smiling at this point.

She couldn't help but kiss him on the cheek.

"Thank you"

"I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true. In fact, You are just as gorgeous with makeup as you are without it."

Amber was at a loss for words, but Alfie could tell she was starting to believe it.

"No amount of makeup can match up to your beauty." Alfie added.

That did it. Amber was sold. And Alfie could tell.


	6. Chapter 6 Fabina

Fabian and Nina were in Fabians room and just finished breakfast.

Nina wasn't being quite as shy since she didn't wear as much makeup as the rest of them, but she still felt uncomfortable.

Fabian was in the middle of a sentence when he intentionally started stuttering. "I, um-i umm"

Nina having not known this replied "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Nina joked

"Sorry" Fabian said "It's just kinda hard for me to talk to pretty girls."

It took a minute for Nina to realize what he had said.

"You-You think I'm pretty?"

"Of course i do. With or without makeup."

Nina started blushing and smiled down.

"Hey, look at me so i can see your pretty face." Fabian said.

Nina looked up but she could not look him in the eye.

Fabian put his hand on the side of her face and turned her head toward him. And without hesitation, kissed her on the lips.

"Nina." Fabian said after they pulled apart. "You must not believe what people say. No amount of makeup, could EVER match up to your own beauty."

Nina didn't say anything out loud but in her head was a stream of emotion: _Could this be true? Does he really mean this? Should I believe it?_

Then, as if reading her mind he said "I mean it Nina. I need you to know how beautiful you are right now, and every day."

Nina couldn't stop smiling.

Fabian could tell it was working. And that was all he needed.

Hey! Sorry these chapters are so short, they can't be too long though.

I need to get to the rest of the story.

Jeroy then Peddie coming up!

Have a great weekend everyone. Jeroy tomorrow.

-Taylor


	7. Chapter 7 Jeroy

Jerome and Joy walked into Jeromes' room

Joy gasped at what she saw. Instead of seeing the typical teenage-boy-room, it looked almost like an arcade with a dozen video games all laid out.

"You like?" Jerome asked after seeing her reaction.

"Wow" was all Joy could say.

He snickered at seeing her so speechless

"So" he said "wanna eat?"

"Sure"

They sat down but Joy barely touched her food.

"What's wrong?" Jerome asked.

"Nothing" Joy said, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh come on. I know you better then that"

"Don't look at me."

"Why?"

"It will make me feel better."

"Again I ask: Why?"

"Because you won't see my face."

Now was the perfect time to carry out the plan, and Jerome saw his chance.

"But I want to see your pretty face."

"Then let me put my makeup on and you will."

"No, I mean right now. The pretty face your trying to hide."

"But-"

"No. Joy i need you to understand something. You should be confident being YOU. Intelligent, fun, gorgeous, YOU.

Jerome could tell Joy didn't know what to say.

"Eye liner, blush, and lipstick can never compare to how gorgeous you are without it." Jerome added.

Joy was smiling now.

Jerome, noticing this, kissed her, widening her smile.


	8. Chapter 8 Peddie

Patricia sauntered into the dinning room with her back to the kitchen where Eddie was.

"Hey Yacker." Eddie called out, startling her.

"Geez! Eddie don't do that." Patricia said, but still kept her back to him.

"Sorry" Eddie said laughing a little.

Eddie walked up behind her where she was rolling back and forth on her heals.

"Yacker?" Eddie said

"Yeah?" She said, still not facing him.

"Are you going to look at me?"

"Nope"

"Why not?"

"Because i don't want you to see me." Patricia whined.

Eddie rolled his eyes playfully at her and grabbed her hand and pulled her toward him.

Still she refused to face him.

"Eddie" Patricia whined when Eddie tried to get her to turn around. "Don't."

But Eddie still tried. But, being the stubborn girl she is, Patricia still fought him.

Finally though, Eddie grabbed both her hands and whirled her around.

Patricia refused to look up, keeping her eyes on her feet.

She thought she knew what was coming. after all, what do you expect when you're in a state of complete embarrassment: teasing.

She expected him to say something like: _Ha! You look so ugly! _

But what he actually said was not what she expected at all.

"You're so Beautiful."

"What?" she said.

"You're so Beautiful."

Patricia looked behind her to make sure there was no one else he could be talking to.

"Yes, I'm talking to you Patricia." Eddie said giggling.

"You don't honestly mean that." Patricia said

"Let me show you something." Eddie said grabbing a different magazine with a model on it, and a picture of Patricia.

"Ok" she said.

"You see this beautiful girl?" Eddie asked her.

"Yes..." Patricia said, looking at the model.

"No, i mean this one." Eddie said pointing at the picture of Patricia.

Patricia giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Ok, so?" She said not seeing the point.

"I can't tell the difference. Which is the beautiful model?" Eddie said squinting at the two pictures, causing Patricia to giggle some more.

Patricia started smiling.

"I seriously can't. I think the beautiful one is this one." Eddie said holding up Patricia's picture. "That is how serious i am when I say: You're so Beautiful."

"You are comparing me to a model?" Patricia said laughing.

"You really should be on the cover instead of this girl." Eddie said.

But just to make sure she understood he meant without her makeup too, Eddie said, "Even without your makeup, you are REALLY Beautiful."

Patricia couldn't stop smiling.

Eddie brought her into his arms and his hand on the side of her face.

"I really mean that Yacker." Eddie whispered to her.

He than tilted her head up and kissed her on the lips.


	9. Chapter 9

It was the end of the day, and the girls were feeling beautiful as ever.

Patricia walked out of the common room holding Eddies hand. They reluctantly said goodbye and Patricia walked towards the stairs, but Eddie sneaked back into the dinning room.

Fabian soon followed after say goodnight to Nina. Then Alfie and finally Jerome.

The girls were standing in the main hall and they began talking about their day.

"Ok, we're all smiling. I take it everyone else's day went better than they thought too." Joy said with a smile.

They all nodded with smiles of their own.

"Fabian was being the sweetest thing!" Nina cooed.

"So was Jerome! He was being so sweet." Joy said.

"Alfie was being really amazing too." Amber joined.

Patricia just stood there awkwardly watching them fawn.

Suddenly they all stopped and looked at Patricia.

"So how was your day Patricia?" Joy questioned.

"Actually a lot better then i thought it would be." She said with a smile.

"Jerome kept telling me I was gorgeous. I feel so pretty." Joy said.

"So did Eddie. He kept saying i was beautiful. I feel oddly pretty right now too." Patricia agreed.

Nina and Amber agreed too.

Amber picked up "_Critique_" and stared at he cover.

Maybe it's wrong. Maybe we don't need makeup to be pretty." Nina said.

"Maybe we don't." Patricia agreed.

Joy and Amber agreed.

The boys looked at each other and silently cheered. They did it!

Joy, Nina, and Amber started fawning again, but not Patricia. Patricia was putting pieces together.

"Wait a minute." Patricia said, interrupting their fawn.

"What?" Joy asked.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Patricia said.

"No, what?" Nina asked, still very confused.

"Think about it. The boys dared us to go a whole day without what we thought made us pretty, right?" Patricia began to explain.

"Yeah so?" Amber said.

"Then, they use the day to make us feel beautiful without it." Patricia continued to explain.

The boys could tell she was on to them.

"You had to date the clever one." Jerome mouthed over to Eddie as Patricia explained some more.

"I still don't see your point." Nina said, still bewildered.

"What if that was their plan the whole time?" Patricia went on. "They used the dare to-"

"Convince we're beautiful even without makeup." Joy said, completing her sentence.

"Exactly!" Patricia said, happy someone was following her.

"Would they really do that?" Nina asked.

"Alright, show of hands: Who fell for it, who did they convince?" Joy said, raising her hand.

Then Nina raised her hand. Amber followed and lastly Patricia reluctantly raised her hand.

The boys were happy they convinced them. But were they mad? Then, almost as if to answer their question, the girls went on...

"Should we be mad?" Patricia asked.

They all stared at each other for a moment before saying "No" in unison.

This was extremely good news for the boys. Not only did the girls know they were beautiful, but they knew they cared enough to do something like this for them.

"Should we tell them we know?" Amber asked

"No way!" Nina said.

"Why not?" Joy asked.

"What if we got it wrong!" Nina said.

"You didn't" the boys said appearing behind them.

The girls turned to face their boyfriends.

"So that _was_ your plan?" Nina clarified.

"Yeah," the boys confirmed. "but that doesn't mean we didn't mean what we said."

"So why did you?" Amber asked what they were all wondering.

And so they told them the whole story of how they found the magazine, made the plan, and dared them.

"So, you found my magazine?" Patricia asked.

"Yeah, and we knew it was something you all read." Jerome answered.

"Why would you guys read that stuff?" Fabian said.

"Yeah. I why would you believe it?" Eddie added.

"Well we didn't use to..." Joy began

"But when you hear something enough..." Nina continued.

"It kinda starts sounding..." Amber added.

"True..." Patricia concluded.

"Well it's not. For any of you." Alfie said.

The smiles on their faces returned.

"So you aren't mad?" Jerome asked.

The girls looked at each other and nodded. They all took a step towards their boyfriends kissed them.

"I'll take that as a "no" then." Alfie said once they had pulled apart.

They all laughed and left the hall, leaving the "_Critique_" magazine in tatters on the floor.


End file.
